


欲无止境

by Yeshoubai



Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Just movie, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: Desire is insatiable, permanent /but this world is illusory and transient /Insatiable desire man continues to have /Till life is over and he reaches his grave欲望永无止境，人世既苦而短人之欲求不知止歇，坟冢临头亦不知返。
Relationships: Malik Kafur/Alauddin Khilji (Padmaavat 2018)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	欲无止境

梅鲁尼萨王后被押送至地牢时依然有身为苏丹之女的傲慢，只可惜现在的苏丹不是她的父亲而是她的丈夫，而她方才触怒了这睚眦必报的狮子。她自觉唇边送别之吻还有回味未散，苏丹说他爱自己，深爱自己，反是自己背叛了他。这确是实话吗？梅鲁尼萨感到苏丹柔软的嘴唇和茂密的鬓须擦过之处又隐隐作麻。这是她少女时阿拉乌德丁给过她的吻，那风尘仆仆的青年，那头发里掺了黄沙的野心家，他为少女的心愿从沙漠里捉来那只硕大的走禽。“阿拉乌德丁，阿拉乌德丁。”王后悲痛的不是苏丹的喜怒无常和离弃，她痛苦于自己竟不能对苏丹的真心证伪。

“您应当称其为苏丹，”马利克吩咐看守绝不能放纵他们罪恶的淫欲——这话叫梅鲁尼萨听来尤其可笑——绝不能妄自揣度苏丹的圣心，折磨这可怜的女人，他听到了这弃妇的喃喃自语，在栅栏前蹲下，以只有他们能听到的声音说话，“你已经没有如伴侣一般直呼他的权力了。”虽然先前她也不曾直呼其名过。

“梅鲁尼萨，贾拉鲁丁的女儿，你怎么敢打破苏丹王的梦想，在他向着那群山去时，驱赶那群山如海市蜃楼般离人远去。”

“难道你不快活吗？”梅鲁尼萨反问，“还是说你妄图故技重施，要像献上舞女一般将帕德玛瓦蒂王后献上。你要用这等诡计夺取以爱人之口吻称呼苏丹的权力吗？——不，她不会任你们摆布，即使你们战胜，她也怀揣一把刀来同你们亲吻。”

被剥夺了王室头衔的王后已无半点俗世中的资本供她傲慢，但绝境何尝不是一种资本，她不可能沦落更低，对她的人生而言，死亡也不过是黑暗温柔的拥吻。她端坐在干草堆上，宛如坐在苏丹王宫中铺着虎皮与绣品的宝座之上。“——至少我的阻碍是为了道德。”她半垂下眼帘，疲惫使她美丽的眼浑浊，“真主，令我的苏丹在我离开后改悔吧，令他投向死亡时少一些罪行。”

无疑，阿拉乌德丁，马利克卡富尔，梅鲁尼萨三人当中，这王后是距离真主嘉许的美德最近的一位。马利克盯着他脚下的沙土怔怔。他早已随着梅鲁尼萨无意的一言魂飞天外。——但阿拉乌德丁的征服也是美德，他为真主和他的欲望持剑，捕猎与他为敌的人。甚至马利克也是被他从那多神的信仰寄托中掠夺而来。他和他的苏丹一样心里只供奉一个神明。他不确定阿拉乌德丁的傲慢是否上达天听，但至少他，马利克卡富尔比起真主，更信仰他的苏丹。

他没有更超脱的信仰，也没有更明确的道德。这是诅咒，那些失去生殖器的男人大多难逃懦弱和阴谋的毒手。阉割的苦楚绝不仅限于当年的一刀，即使马利克对苏丹是如此的乖顺，依然有一把滴着血的尖刀在心底提醒，他缺失了什么。此类缺失将这些无根之人的灵魂从堂皇处拖开。肉体的缺失无处弥补，唯有狂热地寄情于其他才能忽视这让人发疯的怅然若失。可如今奴隶是那么多，阉人是那么多，却无人畏惧这点扭曲，大抵因为那些健全人的心也以阴谋为标尺竞争着，唯有比最狡诈的奴隶更狡诈的王，才能扼住一切阴谋的喉咙。

马利克寄情于忠诚，连他自己也渴望他对于苏丹而言全无害处，值得信任——“她会拿着刀来和你们亲吻。”梅鲁尼萨如此说。马利克发现他竟难以自制地想象那埃及般的美人将短剑刺进苏丹的胸膛。他为数不多的罪恶感在谴责他的想象，可这图景却如人见了惹人怜爱的动物时的虐待欲一般阴魂不散。

毕竟没什么能杀死这个苏丹，阴谋不行，那些拙劣的复仇者更不行。只有命运，命运记恨他轻慢地把自己随心所欲地改写。若如梅鲁尼萨所言，杀死苏丹的不是帕德玛瓦蒂，而是命运。命运栖身于美人，它与帕德玛瓦蒂都同样要守护自己的尊严，当苏丹要实现他最大的梦想时，他们合力计划了谋杀。

他曾艳羡帕德玛瓦蒂获得的执着与偏爱，现在更羡慕起假设当中帕德玛瓦蒂染红的手。迦梨一般的女神，她会捧着他切爱的那颗头颅，可她又对他切爱的世俗权力弃如敝履——不能否认，不能因为他对苏丹的爱与忠诚盖过了他的野心就否认之。不能因为洪水般的暴雨熄灭了山火就说火不曾起过。

“我从未想过那么称呼他，王后。”马利克阴切切地看向梅鲁尼萨，先王后十分陌生这神色，因为她的丈夫欲望宛如泛滥的江河，因为她的丈夫从未想过给自己的欲望修建堤坝，她从未见过男人压抑下蓬发的欲望后眼中的躁郁。马利克向她露出一个不合时宜的微笑。这美丽的奴隶价值一千第纳尔，但他的笑容一文不值，他和王后，侍女以及群臣不同，他和那群多少有些道德的人不同，他的笑容就像阿拉乌德丁的欲望一样泛滥，没人会觉得随手可掬起的沙砾宝贵。

“他是我的苏丹。仅此而已，我只为此爱他。”

————

帕德玛瓦蒂最终投身火中。阿拉乌德丁将他的军队落在身后以追赶帕德玛瓦蒂寻死的步伐，马利克甩开苏丹的士兵去追赶苏丹风险重重的冒进。阿拉乌德丁一无所得，好在，至少，马利克找到了他的苏丹。

阿拉乌德丁面色愈发阴沉。守在门前的侍女也已投火，阻隔仪式与沦陷两个世界的木闩也已被撞断。大门向苏丹洞开。马利克来时，他的苏丹正站在那熊熊的火堆之前。自焚之前播撒的香料已盖不过人和薄纱被烧焦的异味。他看见阿拉乌德丁脸上有块被火炭烫伤的痕迹，手上还有更多，他看到苏丹正将愤怒越积越多的眼里同样盛有泪水。

“马利克。”苏丹仿佛没看到他，只醉心于让冲天火光刺痛他的眼，可他分明又在呼唤他的奴隶，“马利克，你能为我做什么？”

“任何事，苏丹。”马利克捧住阿拉乌德丁垂下的手，亲吻他被烫起了皮的手背，“我能给您我的生命。”

“生命。”阿拉乌德丁沉吟片刻，仿佛在琢磨这个词背后的意思，而后他命令，“那就过去，为我找到帕德玛瓦蒂。”

巨大的火堆火势正盛，马利克转过头，那火中还有隐隐的黑影，火堆中已不剩生命存在，只有被烧得萎缩的焦尸还因身体大小的变化牵扯着动弹，伪装出生命的假象。马利克手脚冰凉，他未因触怒苏丹而死，却要为苏丹的爱丧命。他想起拉格夫奇坦死前的面目扭曲，他想，自己回过头向他的苏丹确认的神色，不会比那上师好看半分。

阿拉乌德丁没为他神色动容半分。马利克只好接受了这个命令。他试探地触碰那把空气也灼烫出虚影的火焰，他要为苏丹的爱而死了，他也要为自己的爱丧命了。

他下定决心随那以殉死来挑衅折磨自己的敌人的王后而去时——从阿拉乌德丁的怒火，他感觉到帕德玛瓦蒂死时大概带着一种快意，与玉碎无关，她大概会念着自己丈夫的名字，暗暗冷笑：那魔鬼得到了土地，得到了废墟，得到了一切荒凉与丑陋的现世，但我毁掉了他所寻的美好。他在门前无能地咆哮，像一只愚蠢的公狮子——阿拉乌德丁扯住了他的后领。

“我要的不是这种生命。”苏丹将马利克拽过来，拖离死地，却又把他扇倒在地。马利克的头盔落在地上滚进火中，毛毡制作的部分被烧得蜷曲起来，他捂着自己因重击嗡鸣的耳朵，阿拉乌德丁的声音听着遥远得仿佛天音，“帕德玛瓦蒂将我视为敌人，她甩给我这样的生命。马利克，马利克卡富尔，你要和我的敌人一样对我？”

“不，我的陛下。”马利克被他扯着头发被迫站起，苏丹能轻易扼死一个成人的手掐着他的脖子，他被苏丹拎着靠近火边，他感到窒息，又感到火舌时不时被风吹动，燎过他的后颈。他竟在想，不，火也会烧到苏丹掐着我的手，“……我以为她是您的爱人。”

阿拉乌德丁的怒火平息了，他甚至不是松开手，任马利克跌在地上咳嗽喘息，苏丹把他拽回因戎装生硬冰冷的怀抱里：“他们背弃了我。”阿拉乌德丁低下头，鼻尖顶着马利克的眼角，“一个又一个，一刻不停，”他的奴隶比刚来到他身边时多了一些时间的痕迹，但仍旧美丽，可在世上最美的王后陨身之处，美丽成了他最大的恐惧，“马利克，我想念梅鲁尼萨了，你也会背叛吗？”

苏丹的思念不是地牢开门的钥匙，苏丹的恐惧却是马利克听过最动听的嘉奖。他踮起脚亲吻阿拉乌德丁脸上的征尘，血，和火炭的灰，说：“以您的祝福和爱。”

“我永远忠于德里的苏丹，忠于阿拉乌德丁卡尔吉。”马利克说。

————

在返程时，苏丹不再召克苏拉来他面前。先前他与这诗人交流过多少为帕德玛瓦蒂王后而写的诗句和威胁，如今再见到他就有多惆怅。他想念的梅鲁尼萨终究被留在不见天日的地牢，回到德里后他需要再寻一个伴侣。马利克安慰他，或者，他从未作为一个旁人来安慰阿拉乌德丁，他从来只是作为一只鹦鹉，说出阿拉乌德丁的心声。

“您失去了两个王后。”马利克倦倦地蜷在苏丹车驾的床上，他在此间有被给予限度下的最可观的自由，他可以像金丝雀酣眠于苏丹的镀银鸟笼一样酣眠于阿拉乌德丁的车帐，“但您也摆脱了贾拉鲁丁苏丹在世最后的阴霾，又得到了丰饶之地契托尔。”

“微小的胜利掩盖不了惨痛的失败，即使所有人都认为你成功，马利克。”阿拉乌德丁同眺望将开的契托尔城门一般眺望远去的战利品，眺望那消失在地平线外的沦陷之城，“真实正像钻石一般不能磨灭。”

“那么真实就是您王冠上的装饰，苏丹。战利品中将有比您冠上最光耀的宝石还名贵的钻石，把旧的卸下，镶嵌上新的。”马利克轻声细语，意有所指，“契托尔及梅瓦尔人都是昨天，您是拥有明天的苏丹。”

“我失去了一颗明星。”阿拉乌德丁抱臂踱回床边，马利克向墙边蹭了蹭，为苏丹挪出可容人坐下的空位，阿拉乌德丁坐下伸手拍了拍他的奴隶的脸，“契托尔的一切与之相比，都只是打磨钻石剩下的废料。”

苏丹的手很大，掌心粗糙发烫，马利克咽了咽唾沫，他想起等待帕德玛瓦蒂却只等到梅鲁尼萨站到他对面的苏丹，他偏了偏头，和那天一般把脸埋进阿拉乌德丁的手中。肉眼之下纹路纵横交错的掌纹，触碰起来实际并不明显。“爱情是否被写在我的掌心，马利克？”

阿拉乌德丁爱抚他，亲吻他，予他信任，予他威慑。无疑，马利克是最了解苏丹的人之一，但他只与豢养的禽鸟同类，鹦鹉为苏丹歌唱，名为马利克的猎隼为苏丹捕猎。

“我会为您描摹财富与威名的线。”马利克说话时呼出的热气短暂地给了人灼烫的错觉，气流散开时掌心仿佛出过汗一般发凉，“我梦到，苏丹，德干有无尽的珍宝，矜贵的白象，比月亮更耀眼的钻石。”

“那只是你的梦。虽然，南方确实应当成为我的下一个猎场。”

“不，苏丹。我的梦很准。”马利克闭上眼，阿拉乌德丁趣味盎然地用拇指轻轻拨了拨这马拉地人的睫毛，他困意愈浓的鼻音和夜色让苏丹也不禁打了个哈欠，“在来时的路上，我梦到，我将遇到一个了不得的人物——我是指我刚被贾拉鲁丁购下的时候……”

“你见过我那可怜的叔叔？”

“不，我只在他的死期见过他。贾拉鲁丁派人去奴隶商人处挑选，那个军官和努斯拉汗长得很像，我刚来时险些把他们二人认错。”

“你要向他为自由人的身份报仇？”阿拉乌德丁大笑，“我最亲信的将军竟差点在我最满意的马利克手里丧命！”

“在那之前我就不是自由人，苏丹。你们的征服于我的命运并无影响。”马利克深深吸气，吐出一口满足惬意的叹息，“除了我被为了您买下，而对此，我并无异议。”

阿拉乌德丁整个人挤上榻来，他捏着马利克的下巴，仿佛被他的话激起兴趣似的打量他回话的神情：“假如你有异议，你会为了贾拉鲁丁刺杀我？”

马利克被这问题吓得骤然清醒，他眨了眨眼，随即意识到阿拉乌德丁话里的不是要扼断自己脖子的警惕，而是类似他拒绝自己和他一起等候帕德玛瓦蒂的吃味与嫉妒。“不，那是不可能的，苏丹。”马利克低下头笑了笑，“您问过我我用的香料。”

“对，天国乐园，你该继续用它。”

“我在用，苏丹，可没有香水能盖过征程中鲜血与沙土的味道。”马利克说，“天国乐园，我曾经并不信真主，尽管我曾服侍的上师令我改信。新的神却让我没有实感，但您走过来，问我用的香料。”

“我嗅到了信仰的香气，我身旁的会是最伟大的苏丹，再没有比您更使我有荣的主人。”

“听起来你只是爱我的王冠，坏家伙，和伊塔特汗一样。”阿拉乌德丁把那硕大华美的王冠放在马利克手边。马利克不禁想，梅鲁尼萨戴着它时会在黑暗中看到什么。

“它很美。”马利克摸了摸王冠上那颗几乎和他同时属于阿拉乌德丁的宝石，“但远不及您的光荣。”

——————

虽然，即使是马利克卡富尔也不能理解苏丹十分，即使是阿拉丁也不能把握住这奴隶十全的心。

苏丹的终期渐近，宫廷的贵族大臣齐聚于病榻之前，但他们商讨继承人时，眼睛无论是猜忌还是畏惧，看向的都是马利克。而马利克看向了那奄奄一息口不能语的老人。

“他会是下一个苏丹，延续您的功绩和威名，我的苏丹。”马利克说，阿拉乌德丁没有任何反对也没有任何肯定，他只是抓紧了马利克的食指。一片寂静中，马利克转身向所有人宣布，苏丹同意。

所有人都高呼苏丹万岁。马利克眼前出现了青年时的幻视，他仿佛看见自己还年轻的时候，向所有人宣布，苏丹康复，而他的背后是有狮子一般膂力的苏丹与伊塔特汗的尸体。他半是惴惴半是怀念地把视线重新给予阿拉乌德丁，他的力量与狡诈随着时间一起流逝了，现在只能像火堆边的老猫一样发出虚弱的啰音。

我爱他吗。马利克在心底重复了这个毋庸置疑的问题。那么是从什么时候开始？马利克的笑容一文不值，但他的忠诚与能力所值远不止那一千金币，而他的心，他的心高过一切，他的心比那可以篡权的老阉人更险恶，他的心原本被他束之高阁。他珍爱自己的性命和未来——他血脉的未来已经断绝，但他可以让所有人还铭记自己，本不该有任何人可与之争宠。

“但我见识到了截然不同的爱。”马利克不自禁战栗。阿拉乌德丁竟能单去爱他自身，竟能爱得如此痴狂又如此纯粹。年轻时他曾嫉妒帕德玛瓦蒂王后比自己更占据苏丹的心。他错了，年老的马利克轻轻嗤笑自己的幼稚，他和那位王后都只是两面镜子，阿拉乌德丁不可理喻地追求她，不过因为她能将自己映照得更辉煌。

那个国师怎么说的来着？他叹了口气，拉格夫奇坦死了太久了，马利克仔细回忆才能想起他油亮的额头。那上师说，得到这女子的人能得到一切。而显然，现在床上之人已经不复那样吞吃世界的野心。

老苏丹发出浑浊的咳嗽，将和自己一样被衰老折磨的奴隶总督的手又攥紧了些。这些天马利克品尝到了此前多少年从未品尝过的眷恋。老苏丹比爱他的儿子还要爱他——虽则他清醒时对他的儿子也没多么深刻的爱。

马利克不寒而栗，没什么比让他寄托了近乎半生热爱的人骤然被疾病转换了模样更恐怖。他干涸的眼几乎要落下泪来，阿拉乌德丁已经死了，这里只有一个不知名的老人。


End file.
